Computer systems and other electronic devices are used for a variety of purposes. For example, a user can access the internet, create or edit videos of images, watch movies with a digital video disk (DVD) drive, and listen to music using the DVD or compact disc (CD) drives. Some of the applications use a multi-channel audio system to generate audio playback, such as with stereo or surround sound.
Typically a user or listener must tune or calibrate the multi-channel audio system to determine an optimal listening position where the best sound presentation can be heard. Calibration of the audio system is based on the locations of the speakers and the equalizer and balance control settings. Once determined, the optimal listening position does not change unless the listener re-calibrates the audio system for a different optimal listening position.
When computer systems and other audio systems, listeners can perform multiple tasks during audio playback that result in the listener moving away from the optimal listening position. The quality of the audio playback is then reduced and the listening experience diminished for the listener when the listener is located in a position different from the optimal listening position. Thus, a fixed optimal listening position limits the enjoyment a listener can receive from a multi-channel audio system.